


Chaude Vengeance

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Fire play, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Passing Out, Reviving, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Suite de Marée Montante. Après avoir subi le supplice de la noyade des mains de son très cher pire ennemi, Nanu a minutieusement préparé sa revanche. Si la vengeance se mangeait traditionnellement froide, il semblerait qu'à Alola, on la préfère cuite à point.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870369
Kudos: 5





	Chaude Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic, écrite en 2018, suit directement la fic Marée Montante.  
> Comme la précédente, elle décrit certaines formes de tortures qui peuvent être dérangeantes pour certains lecteurs.

Impuissant et à sa merci : c'est comme ça qu'il appréciait de voir le boss de la Team Rocket. Agenouillé, les chevilles entravées, les bras maintenus étendus en croix, l'homme au physique imposant ne se révélait qu'être une poupée docile et soumise entre ses mains. Les yeux gris sombres de Giovanni alternaient entre farouche colère et appréhension selon les faits et gestes de Nanu, qui prenait grand plaisir à le voir réduit à redouter ses coups.

En bon flic, ce dernier avait fait tâter au mafieux de sa matraque, martelant les bras, les côtes, lui avouant sans gêne qu'il ne possédait pas assez d'honneur pour ne pas s'en prendre à un pauvre type désarmé. Du bout de son outil, Nanu força Giovanni à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux, écumant de rage, les muscles tendus mais incapable de se mouvoir, malgré lui dépendant du bon vouloir de son tortionnaire.

En partant du menton, Nanu traça ensuite un chemin en suivant la mâchoire carrée du boss, délicatement, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son oreille. Et là, d'un geste sec et précis, l'agent fit claquer le bâton sur l'oreille de Giovanni, qui ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Nanu secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, d'un aire réprobateur. Le captif tentait à chaque fois de détourner le visage, mais un coup prompt et léger sur la gorge immobilisa soudainement Giovanni dans un haut-le-coeur. Le flic reposa à nouveau le bout de son bâton sur les lèvres du mafieux, qui se laissa faire, appréhendant la suite et fusillant du regard le petit homme aux yeux rouges. Nanu força la matraque à travers les lèvres de Giovanni, mais se heurta aux dents serrées du boss de la Team Rocket. Nanu sourit, amusé. Il aimait assez qu'il lui résiste, c'était un petit jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis des années. C'étaient les jeux du chat et de la souris, du gendarme et du voleur, du chat perché et de l'épervier. A chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient, la difficuté de prendre l'autre dans ses filets augmentait d'un cran, stimulant vivement leur compétition, et gare au vaincu !

*

Leur rivalité avait dépassé le simple milieu professionnel : l'un agent de la police internationale, l'autre parrain de l'infâme Team Rocket, leurs rôles respectifs étaient de se haïr et d'essayer de se supprimer mutuellement. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pouvaient se résoudre réellement à éliminer son rival, se contentant « seulement » de lui faire sentir ardemment sa défaite et poussant ce dernier à se surpasser pour leur prochaine confrontation.

Après avoir été humilié aux Îles Écume, Nanu avait ruminé sa vengeance sur la torture divinement machiavélique que Giovanni lui avait fait subir. Comment surpasser le baron du crime sur ce terrain et lui apposer sur le corps la marque de sa défaite ? Nanu avait filé pendant plus d'une année Giovanni, avec une précaution et une ardeur redoublée : il n'agissait plus dans le cadre de son boulot, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Il avait enregistré chaque détail de la routine de Giovanni, il s'était renseigné sur chaque personne qui avait approché le boss de près ou de loin, prenant de grands risques pour deviner où et quand frapper. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, juste lui prendre quelques heures de son temps, dans un lieu tranquille, où il pourrait lui expliquer à son tour sa manière de voir les choses.

Une location bien placée, des ruelles sombres, un fusil à fléchettes anesthésiques récupéré après avoir soudoyé un Pokémon Ranger, une envie pressante de la part de Giovanni qui quitta une minute son escorte et Nanu sut que c'était le moment. Une dose de drogue plus tard, c'est un Giovanni léthargique qui se faisait débarquer sans ménagement dans la planque du flic, au nez et à la barbe de sbires étonnés de la volatilisation soudaine de leur boss. Giovanni tombait bien bas s'il confiait sa protection personnelle à des bleus ou des idiots...

*

Giovanni s'était réveillé inconfortablement attaché, bras en croix dont les liens étaient reliés à un savant système de poulies sur les murs et le plafond permettant à son ravisseur de mouvoir son corps imposant avec facilité. Dès que sa conscience fut revenue, il sût qui était derrière ce sale coup et sût aussi qu'il allait passer un moment très désagréable : Nanu avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détruire à petit feu et Giovanni sentait que ce dernier avait pris son temps pour réfléchir à la punition la plus appropriée. Et cela avait commencé simplement, brutalement, par des coups distribués sur son corps encore amorphe.

Et plus son esprit se faisait clair, plus un esprit de résistance s’emparait du boss de la Team Rocket qui, au lieu de se réfugier au fond de lui-même pour endurer ce que le flic lui faisait subir, avait décidé ouvertement de lui tenir tête. Tout en sachant que c'était ça que son rival attendait. Et Nanu souriait. Il ne cachait pas son plaisir de voir Giovanni dans cette situation, à tenter dérisoirement de s'opposer à lui. Le flic présenta à nouveau sa matraque devant les lèvres de Giovanni qui n'était pas assez sot pour ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir le petit homme aux yeux rouges.

Voulant gagner un peu de temps pour réfléchir comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas et éviter de se retrouver les dents brisées, Giovanni autorisa le bâton de caoutchouc à entrer lentement dans sa bouche, sans oublier de fusiller du regard son détenteur. Il comprenait un peu où Nanu voulait l'entraîner, comment il comptait l'humilier et fut à la fois rassuré et déçu : n'avait-il pas de plan exquis et tordu pour asséner sa supériorité autrement qu'en l'humiliant sexuellement ? Giovanni trouvait ça tellement basique, tellement peu ressemblant à l'esprit tordu et plein de morgue de l'agent, qu'il commença même à douter, sentant qu'il y avait là anguille sous roche et que ce n'était que le début.

Giovanni laissa Nanu manœuvrer dans sa bouche, luttant contre le réflexe nauséeux lorsque ce dernier décidait d'avancer jusqu'au fond son outil. L'agent s'amusait de voir le mafieux entre l'étranglement et l'étouffement, avec des petits spasmes dans la poitrine et des larmes qui perlaient involontairement dans ses yeux. Nanu sentait la rage pure bouillonner à chaque expiration puissante qui sortait des narines du boss, et les secousses frustrées de ce dernier, dont les membres solidement entravés l'empêchaient de dévisser la tête de son ravisseur, il les trouvait fort plaisantes à regarder.

Puis après avoir joué un moment comme cela avec sa victime, il retira le long morceau de caoutchouc de la bouche du boss, laissant entre les deux un bref filet de salive qui cassa sous la rudesse du mouvement et s'ajouta à toute la bave qui avait coulé des commissures de Giovanni, lui détrempant le menton. Le chef de la Team Rocket en profita pour vomir une flopée d'injures qui furent rapidement ravalées à coup de matraque mouillée dans la figure.

Une fois que Giovanni n'émit plus d'autre bruit qu'une respiration mêlée de douleur, Nanu s'assit sur un tabouret, contemplant les contusions que portaient dorénavant le visage de Giovanni, avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Quelle était toujours douce, la cigarette qu'on fume après avoir frappé un homme... Ne pouvant pas finalement rester en place, Nanu se releva et se mit à tourner autour de Giovanni comme une mouche pouvait tourner autour d'un lion afin de l'énerver. Puis, se mettant accroupi à quelques centimètres du mafieux, le flic lui expira au visage une longue bouffée de fumée. Voyant le boss grimacer d'inconfort, Nanu sourit et une idée lui vint qu'il mit immédiatement en application : tirant sur sa cigarette pour en inhaler un maximum avant de la jeter au sol, il se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Giovanni, l'agrippant derrière la nuque d'une main, lui pinçant les narines de l'autre et lui imposa un baiser violent au cours duquel Nanu expira sa fumée directement en Giovanni, le faisant violemment se convulser sous l'asphyxie. Il maintint de longues secondes leur baiser avant de laisser le boss tenter de reprendre sa respiration, toussant et haletant.

Nanu appréciait le regard sombre et plein de haine que lui lançait le puissant boss de la Team Rocket, d'où perlait une larme causée par l'irritation de la fumée de tabac. La colère allait si bien à Giovanni, pensait-il. Certes, il était la personnification même de l'avarice avec son besoin de tout posséder : argent, Pokémon, pouvoir, adversaires... Mais le sentiment de colère seyait si bien à son physique puissant, à ses iris gris sombres avalés par le noir de sa pupille, à sa haute stature et à sa mâchoire qui se crispait, à ses muscles qui se bandaient. Empli de colère, même attaché, il restait menaçant, impressionnant. Et Nanu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation à l'idée de continuer de dompter ce fauve jusqu'à en faire un chaton docile et obéissant.

Passant sous le système de cordes qui retenait Giovanni prisonnier afin de pouvoir se placer dans le dos de ce dernier, Nanu ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses doigts sur les bras raides et tendus de son prisonnier, délicieusement durs à son goût. Une fois derrière Giovanni, le flic voyait toute la tension qui figeait Giovanni, toute l'appréhension qu'il pouvait avoir de ne pas être en mesure de voir ce que son tortionnaire lui préparait. Nanu se contenta de placer ses mains sur les épaules massives du mafieux, comme pour un massage, ce qui acheva de crisper ce dernier quand l'agent rapprocha ses mains de son cou. Puis Nanu pressa de tout son corps le large dos de Giovanni, à genoux et entravés aux jambes, incapable de lutter et se voyant basculer en avant, juste retenu par les liens de ses poignets qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair sous les poids conjugués de leurs deux corps, arrachant un gémissement de plainte à Giovanni.

Le boss avait beau se tordre du bassin, tenter de rétablir son équilibre en s'aidant de ses jambes nouées et essayer de toutes ses forces de ramener son corps en arrière, la pression exercée par Nanu était au-delà de son centre de gravité et la seule chose qu'il espérait c'est que la jointure de ses épaules ne lâche pas sous la tension. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le flic s'attaquait à cet endroit, qui devenait de plus en plus fagile, jusqu'à en devenir un vrai point faible savamment travaillé par ce type venu d'Alola. Puis la pression stoppa lorsque Nanu se retira, laissant pathétiquement Giovanni tenter de se redresser dans la douleur, le forçant à des mouvements et des geignements grotesques pour retrouver son assise sans solliciter trop ses épaules endolories.

Avec un petit ricanement moqueur, Nanu l'attrapa par le col et le tira sans ménagement afin de le remettre dans sa position initiale. Au moment où le boss furieux allait vociférer une insulte, l'agent le coupa en le poussant brutalement en avant, transformant le nom d'oiseau en croassement pitoyable de douleur. Puis le rattrapa une nouvelle fois par ses vêtements et le remit droit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne tolérait que le silence. Ou des geignements de douleur, ça lui convenait aussi. Pour faire comprendre à Giovanni que ses vêtements ne le sauveraient pas toujours, Nanu entreprit méthodiquement le déshabillage de son prisonnier, en se servant d'un couteau disposé sur un guéridon proche : il commença par l’iconique veste blasonée du R rouge de la Team Rocket qu'il attrapa d'une main pour en tendre le tissu et le trancher de haut en bas de l'autre. La veste fut vite fendue en deux dans un craquement sinistre, ne tenant plus que par les manches, et ne laissant plus qu'une chemise blanche en guise d'armure à Giovanni. Nanu devinait aisément les muscles du dos de Giovanni à travers le coton fin, s'amusant à les dessiner de la pointe de sa lame, créant ça et là des petits accrocs sanguinolants dans la chemise immaculée. Passant le bout de son couteau dans le trou le plus gros, il arracha d'un grand coup sec la moitié du vêtement, laissant au passage une fine ligne rouge dans l'épiderme du mafieux, qui ne tarda guère à suinter en direction de ses reins, déclanchant un violent grincement de dents chez Giovanni. L'autre moitié de la chemise fut arrachée des propres mains de Nanu, qui eut quelques difficultés au niveau du col qui lui resistait et dont les efforts infructueux de l'agent n'avaient comme effet que d'étrangler son prisonnier. Un dernier coup de couteau acheva son œuvre et révéla dans son entièreté et dans toute sa vulnérabilité le dos nu du leader de la Team Rocket.

Le sang coulait doucement dans ce dos, d'une belle couleur vermeille, suivant la courbe des muscles jusqu'à se nicher au creux des reins, contrastant brillamment avec la pâleur de la peau et la noirceur du pantalon de Giovanni. Nanu percevait toute la sensualité de ce tableau, de cette force de la nature dans une position de fragilité, de ce dos offert à la concupiscence de son regard ardent. Il se rapprocha, toucha ce corps qui voulait se dérober, et ne put s'empêcher d'y coller ses lèvres, puis sa langue, goûtant le sang de son ennemi comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de sa force par ce geste.

Un mot, impérieux, l'arrêta une seconde. Un ordre, aboyé, sec, grave. Non, ce n'était pas une plainte, ni une supplique, mais une injonction qui ne supportait aucune contestation de son autorité. Giovanni venait de lui sommer d'arrêter. Avec une froideur calme, comme s'il était en position de supériorité. Un sourire diabolique orna les lèvres maculées de Nanu, trop ravi d'y trouver une nouvelle occasion pour tenter de briser son rival, avant de continuer avec entrain sa besogne et nettoyer à coups de langue l'intégralité de la blessure, s'attirant des grognements et des respirations saccadées où y transpirait notamment l'exaspération. Puis d'une traînée humide, Nanu remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la nuque de son prisonnier. Arrivé là, il y planta ses dents, laissant sa marque dans les épais muscles du cou. Sa victime ne put réprimer un glapissement de douleur, luttant malgré les entraves, cherchant en vain à se débarrasser de son tortionnaire dont il entendait la respiration trop proche de son oreille et dont il sentait le corps raidi accroché à lui comme un Nosferalto à son repas.

Quand Nanu sentit sa mâchoire devenir légèrement douloureuse, il relâcha la pression et contempla l'empreinte rouge et violacée de ses dents dans la nuque de Giovanni, le marquant comme sa propriété. L'autre avait beau l'injurier, dorénavant il n'en avait cure, son esprit se focalisant uniquement sur la flamme violente du désir qui montait en lui plus vite que la marée. Ramassant le couteau qu'il avait laissé choir, il découpa la ceinture de cuir et sans aucun égard pour la pudeur qu'aurait pu avoir Giovanni, trancha pantalon et sous-vêtement ensanglantés de haut en bas jusqu'à la jointure des jambes, suivant comme guide le sillon des fesses du mafieux et se délectant de sa crispation et de sa respiration angoissée.

Les vêtements tombèrent mollement, retenus seulement par les liens qui maintenaient les genoux de Giovanni, le laissant entièrement exposé à la merci du sadisme du flic. La honte de sa position, contre laquelle il luttait depuis le début commençait à le gagner, lui chauffant au rouge ses oreilles, le faisant grincer sinistrement des dents. Il sentait toujours le sang couler dans son dos, qui, n'étant plus retenu par ses vêtements, dégringolait sans peine la cascade de ses reins pour s'insinuer dans le pli que formait son fessier, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il sentait sur lui le regard ardent du flic, un regard rouge comme des braises, qui semblait le transpercer de part en part. Il sentait l'air frais sur sa peau nue qui contrastait avec la chaleur des mains de Nanu qui s'étaient emparées une nouvelle fois de son corps.

Il grimaça à éprouver à nouveau ces mains sur lui, déglutissant avec difficulté pour ravaler sa fierté, sentant de vives douleurs dans ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'y échapper. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'obscénité de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il avait senti contre son corps la fermeté de la menace que Nanu faisait peser sur lui. Ce dernier se faisait tantôt caressant, tantôt griffant, jouissant de l'entière liberté qu'il avait de toucher ce corps convoité, jouant du bout des doigts avec le sang poisseux avant qu'il ne sèche, puis se décidant à en suivre le trajet vers bas de son index, puis de sa langue.

Crispé, les yeux fermés aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait comme pour supprimer la réalité, un mot remonta du fond de la gorge de Giovanni, lui sautant malgré lui des lèvres, alors que la bouche de Nanu descendait suivre le sillon sanglant dans des recoins inexplorés encore.

« _Non_. » Fut ce mot que la bouche de Giovanni ne sut pas retenir, ne put pas retenir face à l'affront fait à sa dignité.

Nanu se figea, tendant l'oreille, craignant que son imagination ne l'ait abusé. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il voulu recommencer ses attentions mais dès lors que sa langue toucha la peau de Giovanni, ce dernier se laissa basculer en avant, refusant le contact. Les bras du boss faisaient un angle bizarre avec son corps, comme s'ils menaçaient de se disloquer et pourtant, il préférait sacrifier son intégrité physique de cette façon que de subir encore les douces et perfides caresses de son ennemi.

Le regard gris sombre et dur de Giovanni n'exprimait plus qu'une résolution désespérée, préférant rompre plutôt que de plier. Entre Nanu et lui se jouait depuis longtemps une partie où tous les coups étaient permis et le flic ne se privait jamais de jouer selon ses propres règles. La dernière fois, Giovanni avait joué au dieu avec lui, lui accordant mort et vie, ainsi qu'une agonie d'un raffinement cruel et aujourd'hui, il en subissait le retour de bâton avec le sapage et le souillage de toute sa dignité. Il se souvenait de la délectation qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque la panique frénétique avait gagné son rival et il imaginait sans peine dans son dos la mine satisfaite de ce dernier.

La douleur atroce dans ses bras avait été comme un électrochoc pour lui, le ramenant à la réalité, à ce qu'il était, Giovanni, leader craint et respecté de la puissante Team Rocket. Il avait beau être entravé et à la merci du bon vouloir de son tortionnaire, il ne devait pas céder à l'affolement, il se devait de rester de marbre, dur et froid comme la pierre. L'élancement dans ses épaules était atroce, comme s'il sentait que ses os sortaient de leur articulation, que les nerfs et les vaisseaux étaient étirés à leur maximum et menaçaient de rompre sous le poids de son corps massif. Il tentait tant bien que mal à la seule force conjointe de ses muscles abdominaux et dorsaux de se redresser, soufflant comme un Tauros, grondant comme un Ursaring et essayant de ravaler toutes les plaintes de douleur qui parvenaient à ses lèvres. Un mot de trop s'était déjà échappé précédemment, il ne voulait pas qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Parvenant après bien des souffrances à rétablir son assise, il fut aussitôt à nouveau projeté en avant par l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos, et ce coup-ci, il ne fut réprimer ce cri de douleur qui remonta de ses poumons à mesure qu'ils se vidaient de leur air. Reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, essayant d'évacuer par son halètement la douleur qui irradiait de ses bras, Giovanni ne prêta pas attention à un petit bruit métallique, puis à un frottement de tissu. Une chose passa brièvement devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne comprenne de ce qu'il s'agissait : la chose atterrit un peu plus bas, sur ses clavicules, avant que d'un mouvement brusque, elle ne glisse par dessus sa pomme d'Adam et n'enserre son cou, juste sous la mâchoire.  
  
La ceinture de Nanu lui servait habilement de levier pour redresser Giovanni ainsi que d'outil pour torturer un peu plus son prisonnier, le faisant choisir entre la rupture douloureuse de ses épaules ou l'asphyxie. Et des deux maux, le moindre pour Giovanni était l'étranglement, qui se laissait docilement tirer en arrière pour soulager les atroces douleurs qui irradiaient ses bras, sentant le sang gonfler les vaisseaux de son visage et sa langue obstruer ses voies respiratoires. Il préférait endurer ça qu'une autre torture inventée par l'esprit tordu du flic, il trouvait la méthode plus conventionnelle, plus prévisible.

Nanu jouait avec Giovanni, menaçant de le faire basculer en avant, le rattrapant in-extremis par le lien qui lui enserrait le cou, le gardait trente longues secondes qu'il égrainait à voix haute, regardant la tête de Giovanni rougir et lorsque son buste commençait à convulser, il relâchait son étreinte pour que le mafieux, exténué, la respiration sifflante et la bave aux lèvres, bascule de lui même en avant sous l'effet de l'épuisement, afin d'être tracté à nouveau en arrière par la ceinture de son tortionnaire.

Après d'interminables minutes de ce petit jeu, Nanu laissa un petit peu de répit à un Giovanni trop focalisé sur l'oxygène qu'il était dorénavant capable d'absorber pour s'en rendre réellement compte. Il desserra les liens qui retenaient les bras du boss en croix, assez pour lui laisser un semblant de liberté de mouvements, mais une liberté suffisamment restreinte pour qu'aucune action de Giovanni ne soit significative. D'ailleurs la douleur qui percluait dorénavant les épaules de ce dernier était aussi efficace que des cordes pour limiter ses mouvements. Giovanni ne quittait pas des yeux le flic affairé à ses préparatifs, disposant sur une table une bouteille dont il vérifia le contenu ainsi qu'un pinceau. Dans son pantalon qui descendait mollement sur ses hanches, l'agent chercha tranquillement son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une autre, laissant le captif en inhaler sa fumée. Il en tira de longues bouffées qu'il souffla au visage du boss de la Team Rocket, avant de lui demander :

« _Cigarette ou briquet ?_ ».

Tel était le choix devant lequel était mis Giovanni, obligé de choisir à nouveau sa torture, bien qu'il sache que le flic n'en fera qu'à sa tête et lui imposerait les deux supplices en fin de compte. Par bravade, il décida de garder farouchement le silence, espérant regagner un peu de prise sur son destin qu'il imaginait forcément sombre en compagnie de l'autre oiseau de mauvais augure. Et voyant que son prisonnier ne souhaitait pas répondre, Nanu se contenta de hausser ses épaule avant d'écraser sa clope en dessous de la clavicule gauche de Giovanni qui se mordit la lèvre presque au sang pour ne pas beugler sous la douleur. La cendre incandescente accrochée à la peau s'éteignait peu à peu, teintant de gris la brûlure écarlate : une cloque se formerait sous peu, et une cicatrice rappellera à Giovanni à jamais ce moment entre les mains de Nanu.

La brûlure lança violemment le boss pendant plusieurs minutes insupportables, pendant lesquelles Nanu, fasciné, contemplait l'expression de la douleur chez ce dernier avec un sourire satisfait. Puis il prit dans ses mains le mystérieux flacon et le déboucha. L'odeur caractéristique du contenu sauta aux narines de Giovanni : du désinfectant. Et le boss se doutait évidemment que le flic allait en avoir une utilisation détournée et qu'il ne s'en servirait pas pour panser ses plaies. Cela devait être une substance suffisamment alcoolisée pour être extrêmement inflammable mais raisonnablement diluée pour ne pas être trop volatile. Les yeux de Giovanni s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'allait lui infliger Nanu qui enduisait copieusement le pinceau de la substance odorante. Impuissant, il se laissa tracer de haut en bas une large flèche pointant vers son pubis, qui fut enflammée au briquet dans la seconde qui suivait. Le cri qui franchit les lèvres du boss n'avait plus rien de réellement humain, avec la peur qui se mêlait à la douleur, ainsi qu'au spectacle sinistre de l'embrasement de sa pilosité. Les fins poils de son torse et de son ventre sur le passage de la traînée alcoolisée crépitèrent brièvement avant de s'éteindre mais la masse qui se situait au niveau de son bas-ventre grésillait ardemment comme des miliers de petits brandons incandescents, irradiant de chaleur et de douleur les parties intimes du mafieux. Peu importe le mal qui avait précédemment meurtri le corps de Giovanni, ce dernier se démenait comme diable, transformé pour partie en torche humaine. La propagation des flammes ne fut arrêtée que par l'écrasement du foyer par les semelles de Nanu, qui, sans ménagement, foulait la zone pour en éteindre les braises résiduelles, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vilaine odeur de Roitiflam et une large flèche rouge vif sur le corps de Giovanni.

La brûlure n'avait pas été profonde, certes, mais la douleur restait intense, cuisante, et la vue de son bas-ventre en flammes était désormais ardemment ancrée dans sa mémoire. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux gris, incapable de contrôler celles-ci, roulant le long de ses joues creusées. Il savait qu'il avait mérité ce retour de flammes, et qu'à jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûlait. Et ce type, par vengeance, avait porté l'expression au sens propre.

Son corps n'était plus que douleur : ses épaules semblaient vouloir céder et ses brûlures l'élançaient furieusement. Il guettait la suite, persuadé que le flic avait encore quelque torture à lui faire subir en paiement de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Si la vengeance se mangeait traditionnellement froide, il semblerait qu'à Alola, on la préfère cuite à point.

Giovanni regrettait-il ? Non. Le regard de panique pure face à la mort que ce type lui avait lancé aux Îles Écume valait largement tous les sévices et toute la douleur qu'il pouvait bien lui faire éprouver. Le boss s'était rapproché si près de la rupture de leur contrat informulé qu'il était persuadé que malgré toute la recherche et le raffinement du traitement que Nanu lui avait réservé, il ne pourrait pas se rapprocher de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier « périr ». Cette pensée tira un sourire douloureux à Giovanni. Il avait beau avoir mal, il se sentait encore terriblement vivant et son sourire satisfait n'allait pas manquer d'irriter Nanu, mettant une nouvelle fois le feu aux poudres.

Nanu tournait autour de Giovanni, regardant partout, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Ses lèvres marmonnaient des idées silencieuses. Disparaissant dans son dos, le boss ne pouvait plus voir les agissements de ce dernier, rendant son appréhension de la suite plus palpable et effaçant un instant son sourire. Il le sentait. Nanu préparait son apothéose, sa vengeance finale et comme il connaissait la mentalité de ce type... Il sentait le véritable calvaire arriver, se repentant intérieurement d'avoir souri face à ce qui était sans doute une mise en bouche.

Il sentit les mains de Nanu autour de son cou. Elles étaient fraîches. Un frisson le parcourut alors que le flic tournait la ceinture qui était restée autour de son cou, s'assurant que la boucle métallique se trouvait au niveau de son occiput. Etait-ce dû à ses mains glacées ou à la réalisation soudaine de ce qui allait se passer ? Nanu s'était déjà précédemment amusé à l'étrangler, à jouer avec sa respiration, avec sa douleur, juste assez pour manquer cruellement d'air. Là, Giovanni devinait que le jeu risquait de devenir bien plus cruel et que l'agent d'Interpol comptait l'imiter, touchant dangereusement la frontière entre la vie et la mort.

Les pulsations cardiaques de Giovanni s'accélérèrent. Oubliées, douleurs, brûlures. L’adrénaline empoisonnait soudainement son corps entier, cherchant une façon de se soustraire au supplice. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il montre à ce connard qu'il n'était pas affecté, mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, sentant le cuir se resserrer à la base de sa mâchoire. Il sentait la base de sa langue repoussée lentement, obstruant petit à petit ses voies respiratoires, rendant sa respiration difficile et sifflante. Nanu cessa de serrer la ceinture et se pencha tout près, le frôlant presque, pour admirer le spectacle du tout puissant leader de la Team Rocket à sa merci.

Giovanni fut laissé comme ça, attaché et chuintant, bouche grande ouverte pour avaler d'insuffisants filets d'air, pendant que Nanu était retourner de s'affairer dans son dos. Le flic avait amené une chaise et une corde, passant le lien dans une poulie du plafond et attachant un crochet métallique au bout de la corde. Le boss eut un mouvement involontaire des épaules, de panique, quand il sentit Nanu attacher la boucle de la ceinture au crochet, puis lorsque le flic tira lentement dessus la corde, enfonçant sous la gorge du mafieux le cuir de la ceinture.

Giovanni était ainsi maintenu, tête droite avec un collier de cuir noir autour du cou l'enserrant abominablement, lui rentrant dans la chair. Nanu vint s'installer avec sa chaise face à lui, corde enroulée autour du bras, afin de se délecter de la décheance du boss de la Team Rocket dont la figure commençait à craimoisir légèrement déjà. Le flic se planta juste en face de son visage, à quelques centimètres à peine. Giovanni pouvait sentir le souffle de Nanu, il aurait voulu aspirer, boire cette respiration, s'en emplir, mais tout ça était rendu impossible par le mécanisme diabolique que l'agent avait inventé pour le mener à une fin cruelle.

Il offrait à Nanu cette image grotesque de son corps orné des récents sévices subis, bras maintenus en croix et jambes nouées, étranglé, langue pendante et bouche pleine d'écume. Sa vue se brouillait mais les yeux rouges de Nanu, ces deux taches de sang qui oscillaient devant lui comme un atroce mirage, le hantaient et le suivraient jusqu'à son extinction.

Giovanni sentait que sa tête était prête à éclater, gorgé d'un sang qui ne parvenait pas à refluer. Son propre poids appuyait sur l'étau resserré autour de son cou, le cuir à la fois souple et résistant de la ceinture pressait sur la base de sa langue pour empêcher toute gorgée d'air et la lourde boucle de métal heurtait l'arrière de sa tête. Son corps commença à tressauter légèrement, comme piqué par d'invisibles petites aiguilles. Giovanni sentait partout en lui son sang qui voulait circuler et qui se réfugiait là où il pouvait faute de mieux, gonflant les tissus, lui offrant dans la douleur atroce une sorte de plaisir étrange.

Sa voix ne passait plus, ses yeux s'éteignaient mais sa conscience était encore terriblement aigüe, et les sensations de son corps en souffrance étaient le seul lien qui le rattachait encore à ce monde. Il sentait le souffle de Nanu sur son visage, il sentait les mains chaudes du flic sur son corps ravagé de spasmes, étreignant la raideur douloureuse de son entrejambe. Giovanni utilisa toute sa volonté pour se ne se focaliser sur ça, voulant tirer sa révérence sur une sensation agréable.

Nanu était d'une douceur intolérable, et le plaisir était une douleur délicieuse qui l'enveloppait alors que le froid et l'engourdissement le gagnait petit à petit, des extrémités jusqu'au cœur, le seul feu en lui qui restait allumé était les endroits touchés par la chaleur des mains de Nanu, alors qu'il s'éteignait doucement comme une bougie consumée. Quelques soubresauts encore, et le rideau de sa conscience tombait, acte final de la pièce qui s'était jouée entre eux.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Nanu fit glisser la corde qui retenait le crochet et la tête de Giovanni retomba doucement sur sa poitrine. Il ôta ce qui retenait la ceinture puis entreprit de la désserrer avant de s'assurer que le cœur du mafieux battait encore, avide de vivre. Tranchant les liens qui retenaient sa némésis aux bras, il accompagna le corps jusqu'au sol, l'allongeant avec précaution.

Jamais il n'avait vu Giovanni ainsi, déformé, vulnérable, si immobile et le visage encore si froid même si le sang avait repris sa circulation. Il contemplait ces yeux gris qui le fixaient sans le voir, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien percevoir de l'autre côté, lui ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais le moment n'était pas à ce genre de réflexions : après avoir vérifié que rien n'obstruait la trachée du boss, le kahuna sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, contenant quelques cristaux dorés et des herbes odorantes séchées. Il broya les premiers dans ses paumes et en répandit la poudre étincelante sur le corps immobile de Giovanni puis posa sur le sol bétonné les herbes en un tas avant d'y mettre le feu avec son briquet.

La fumée qui se dégageait des plantes qui se consumaient était âcre et puissante. Nanu se pencha au-dessus, en inspira une longue bouffée avant de se pencher à nouveau au-dessus du visage de Giovanni aux lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touches, les chaudes entourant les froides, puis y expira la fumée qui lui brûlait les poumons, gonflant ceux du mafieux.

Nanu répéta l'opération cinq fois avant que le grand corps allongé sous lui reprenne vie, aspirant l'air comme un dément, dans un grand spasme et un râle sifflant. Les yeux gris de Giovanni se refermèrent. Sa respiration faible et hésitante devint peu à peu plus stable. Piétinant le tas d'herbes brûlées, Nanu surveilla un moment son meilleur ennemi et, une fois assuré qu'il s'en remettrait sans trop de dommages, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Dehors, il entendait les cris des larbins de Giovanni, et les hurlement de la population qu'ils terrorisaient afin de retrouver leur maître. Laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui et s'échappant comme un félin par les fenêtres, puis gagnant les toits, Nanu laissa Giovanni à son sort, espérant que les types qu'il avait recruté n'étaient pas trop idiots et le retrouveraient...


End file.
